goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Maple Town 4Ever
Plot In a forest in British Columbia, Canada, a Pokémon trainer named Mireille is warned by a woman named Edwina to be wary of the “Voice of the Forest”, actually Celebi, a Pokémon capable of time travel. By chance, Celebi is being pursued by a Pokémon hunter and is injured. Mireille protects it from the hunter, but Celebi uses its powers to travel forward in time, taking Mireille with it. In the current year 2002, the elderly hunter is confronted by the Iron Masked Marauder, a cruel and sinister member of the Great Pridelander Federation, who seeks to enslave Celebi. Meanwhile, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami arrive in the neighbourhood of Arborville, spotting the legendary Suicune on a riverbank. Speaking to Miss Deer, the kids learn she encountered Suicune herself many years ago, but they have to depart before she can explain how. The group are taken to the forest by a local named Mr. White, but encounter the elderly Edwina and her granddaughter Jenny, warned of the Voice of the Forest. Celebi and Mireille appear from the past, but the former hides, while Mireille comes to term with her time displacement. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog, Clara Murakami and Mireille find the wounded Celebi and decide to take him to the Lake of Life, said to have healing waters. Wilde Wolf and his gang pursue the children, joining forces with the Marauder. The children are guided to the lake by wild Pokémon, where Celebi is healed. That night, Patty Rabbit and Mireille bond, hoping the latter can return to her era. The next day, the Marauder confronts the group, using a unique Pokéball called a Dark Ball, to brainwash Celebi and uses its immense powers over nature to encase it in enormous draconian-like armour made from the forest. Jessie is captured; the Marauder admitting he plots to destroy Canada and the United States and help the Pridelanders and the Great Nick Jr. Republic fight back and conquer the world. Patty Rabbit, her friends, and Suicune battle to rescue Celebi from the Marauder’s influence. Patty Rabbit, Mireille, and Pikachu breach Celebi’s armour and convince it to resist the Marauder, regaining his memories and is freed from the Dark Ball’s influence. The Marauder and Jessie tumble in the lake as Celebi’s armour collapses. However, upon taking Celebi to the lakeside, it dies in Mireille's arms. The group attempt to revive it when Suicune purifies the lake, but it fails. Just as all hope of reviving Celebi is lost and the Pridelanders are near victory, the Voice of the Forest, which is actually each Celebi from across time, materializes in the sky and magically resurrects their brother. Suddenly, the Marauder appears and kidnaps Celebi, using a jetpack to escape to the 2nd Pride Lands in Playhouse Disney's Africa, but Patty Rabbit and Pikachu rescue Celebi, the Marauder crashing into the forest and is confronted by Towa, Diana, White, the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Canadian civilians, the Canadian military and the angry wild Pokémon. Celebi takes Mireille back in time, who promises to reunite with Patty Rabbit in the future. Team Rocket reunite in the lake whilst, the Marauder’s freed Pokémon go their separate ways. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Mason Saitō, Suzie Squirrel, Matthew Yoshida, Roxie Raccoon, Richard Tseng, Danny Dog and Clara Murakami speak to Miss Deer of their adventure, Patty Rabbit saddened by Mireille's departure. However, Miss Dear reassures her that friendships can withstand the test of time and she and Mireille will remain friends. However, upon ending the call, the kids are perplexed about how Miss Deer knew Mireille's name, having never mentioned it. In his laboratory, Miss Deer owns Mireille's sketchbook, revealing she is the same character. During the end credits, Rachel Rabbit discovers Miss Deer’s sketchbook and inserts it into a bookshelf for safekeeping. Release Date by Country *Japan: January 10, 2002 *Korea: *China, Hong Kong and Macau: *Vietnam: *United States of America: September 17, 2002 Category:2002 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films